<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>a solar eclipse in the making by llien</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086561">a solar eclipse in the making</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien'>llien</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Kingdom Hearts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Character Study, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Introspection, Not Canon Compliant, Roxas and Sora kind of love each other, Written Pre-Kingdom Hearts III, that ampersand is a forward slash if you look at it from another perspective</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 11:36:06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,022</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23086561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/llien/pseuds/llien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>If someone asked Roxas to explain why he was so attached to Sora, he wouldn't be able to give a straight answer. </p><p>Sora felt like an extension of Roxas — his other half, or a twin, or maybe this was what family was like, or maybe it was deeper than that, a soul split not neatly down the middle, but as if mirrored, until without Sora, Roxas felt incomplete. His heart was Sora's, and Sora's was his, and it wasn't that Roxas had to be beside him, but that he didn't want to imagine a future where he wasn't. Sora was Roxas' best friend, someone he depended dangerously on, and he was the light that guided Roxas, comforted him, sheltered him. </p><p>It was a lot to ask of someone his own age, but Sora shouldered that burden like it was nothing but a feather's weight, even though Roxas knew he was no Atlas. </p><p>Still, Sora tried.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Axel &amp; Roxas (Kingdom Hearts), Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts), Roxas &amp; Sora (Kingdom Hearts)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>130</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>a solar eclipse in the making</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I wrote this a few months before kh3 dropped and just never really returned to it, so I figured I'd at least post what I had since its a good summary of my feelings on soroku and soriku, and a good segue into what I plan on writing next.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The first thing Roxas saw when he woke up was Sora’s face.</p><p>The first thought: <em> We have the same eyes. </em></p><p>The first sensation: Sora, warm and tears on his neck, soft hair against Roxas’ cheek as Sora hugged him tight, like he might disappear in the next moment.</p><p>And then he was hugging Sora back and laughing in relief, confusion, a giddy sensation he was almost high off of, and he stopped counting the firsts, too overwhelmed as everything hit him at once. </p><p>Then they were being pulled apart and —<em> Zexion?—No, Ienzo— </em> Roxas was asked enough questions to last a lifetime, and when the majority of his responses were <em> I don’t know, </em>he received an amused glance from Ienzo.</p><p>“I guess some things stay the same,” he muttered to himself, writing furiously in a book supported by a clipboard. Roxas was still too foggy-minded to catch the quip and appreciate it, and by then Sora was whining, pulling at Roxas’ hand and asking if they could go now.</p><p>That was when Roxas noticed there was more than just Sora and Ienzo. People he didn’t know, people he did, some who felt achingly familiar in a way that hurt, all surrounded him, varying degrees of interest and worry worn plain on their faces.</p><p>And finally, Roxas remembered Axel.</p><p> </p><p>_—_</p><p> </p><p>Roxas had the disconcerting feeling of deja vu as he tried to regain his bearings. Sora held his hand as he led him through the tower, confessing that he didn’t actually know the tower worked, being bigger on the inside but spindly and tall on the outside, but he didn’t question Yen Sid. Rooms were added on as more people came to claim the tower as temporarily theirs. Roxas passed names that sparked a twinge of ache, a feeling he couldn’t place — <em> Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Lea, </em> and finally, <em> Roxas.  </em></p><p>The rooms were all one on side of the hall, and it spiraled upwards so that there was a natural slope, one that was messing with Roxas’ ability to keep putting one foot in front of the other. Sora opened the door, and Roxas took a customary look, but he wasn’t interested. Not that he could actually retain much of what was being told to him, what with the sensory overload. </p><p>It was only by virtue of being by Sora’s side that Roxas didn’t feel overwhelmed, as if Sora was a buffer between the world and Roxas.</p><p>“There’s attached bathrooms,” Sora was saying, “but don’t get in the way of the brooms when they’re cleaning. They don’t hesitate,” Sora tacked on morosely, and Roxas had the flash memory of a broom thwacking Sora across the side. It made him snort with laughter, a hand raising to cover his mouth, and Sora turned a brilliant grin on him. </p><p>“They’re <em> awful,” </em> Sora continued, “I don’t know what the magic does to their bristles but they <em> hurt. </em>Felt like getting slapped by a bush!” </p><p>Roxas’ laugh escaped between the gaps of his fingers, encouraging Sora.</p><p>“It’s the mops who’re the worse though,” he whispered, leaning in close as if the cleaning tools might hear them. “If they catch you tracking mud they shove you in buckets and try to wash you off before you dirty the rest of the place, except they can’t tell what is and isn’t clean and end up giving you a bath in teeny wooden buckets.”</p><p>Roxas guffawed at the sensory memory of an unfortunately bedraggled Sora fighting off a mop handle indignantly. </p><p>“The buckets are alright themselves,” Sora nodded, crossing his arms. “They like carrying stuff, so if you see one make sure they have something inside. Getting on their good side is <em> very important.” </em></p><p>It turned out the buckets were friends with the kitchen staff, and Sora did everything in his power to always be in the cook’s good graces. He solemnly advised Roxas do the same, because Riku once mouthed off to a cast iron pan and found scraped off black residue in his eggs the next day, a factoid that amused Roxas relentlessly the rest of the conversation.</p><p>The more Sora directed their focus to the people and inhabitants in the tower, the more relaxed Roxas grew. He didn’t care about the place itself or how many magical rooms it had or about the room that led to a sunny summer day (to Sora’s everlasting confusion). More than anything, he wanted to sneak in and <em> belong </em>without the heyday.</p><p>It took a few turns of the tower, five more of Sora’s stories, and an awkward bathroom break before Roxas was able to sort his thoughts out. He wanted to belong already because <em> he had, </em> through Sora, in Sora, <em> being </em>Sora.</p><p>The thought flickered away though, Sora’s hand guiding him through another hall. Studying rooms, training rooms, rooms to practice magic, rooms to other worlds, rooms for Yen Sid only, rooms Sora didn’t even know about. The words drifted on waves to Roxas, familiar, distant, gone, present. </p><p>It had all blurred together, murky in the depths, a void of information he couldn’t retain, things he already knew, things he recognized but not because <em> he </em>recognized them. He didn’t realize he’d staggered into a wall until Sora was filling his vision again, tugging away Roxas’ hands from his face.</p><p>“Hey,” Sora murmured. “It’s alright, it’s okay. I know, I felt the same way.”</p><p>Roxas blinked at him, ignoring the flares of light from the floating candles behind Sora. “...the same?”</p><p>“Remember? When you gave me your memories,” Sora clarified, eyes sad even when his smile wasn’t. “It took a while to sort through what was <em> you </em> and what was <em> me.”  </em></p><p>An idea —<em> worry </em>— parted from the foam, glittered at the edge, but receded before Roxas could focus on it. </p><p> </p><p>_—_</p><p> </p><p>The first night, Roxas stood alone in a single-bed room, feeling somehow lost. The bed was tucked against a wall, instead of bisecting the room, and the paned windows were curved in bubbly shapes, a shelf crowded with flowers that seemed to bloom of their own volition, giving color to the room. There was a rug, a low shelf under the window crammed with books, and more knick knacks than Roxas could shake a stick at. In fact, on closer inspection, they seemed to be of stars and shells and various nautical designs, at odds with the rest of the tower’s astrological theme. </p><p>He had the unnerving feeling it’d been designed with him in mind, but who and how they knew was beyond his knowing. He wondered if Sora somehow had a hand in it, but he had the idea that he would’ve known, like a sense of deja vu. </p><p>Roxas took another step into the room — <em> his room </em> — and then he knew he’d never be able to call it his own. Maybe that was just being pessimistic, but this wasn’t <em> his </em>room, with all the personalized touches. Despite its emptiness, and how he’d only slept there, the room back in the world that never was had been his. </p><p>For the first time since he woke up, Roxas was alone, and the panic thrumming beneath his skin found its way through the barrier, raking nails across him, up his face, through his hair, until it felt as if he was a wild thing, possessed by electricity, and he wanted to run, run run til the wind couldn’t catch him, til his breath wouldn’t leave him, and the burning in his chest would consume him whole so that he’d never have to think again—</p><p>He gasped, ripped his hands away from his face where he’d hidden behind them, as if the dark would whisk him away back to comfort and warmth and light and being in Sora’s heart, cradled in that sanctuary. </p><p><em> Sora, </em> he thought, turning on his heel to look unseeing at where he knew the door was. <em> Sora. </em></p><p>He didn’t know where Sora’s room was, but he took clumsy steps away from that too-cherished too-cluttered room that wasn’t his, from an existence promising a long life and more pain and more separations, to where he knew comfort was.</p><p>Waking him up had been cruel, Roxas thought, one hand supporting him on the wall as he walked down dancing candle lit halls, feet bare on plush carpeting. Didn’t they understand he’d let go entirely? </p><p>According to Sora, all the rooms they lived in were on one floor, and he passed a number of doors til he stopped in front of one with a engraved name more familiar than his own on a plaque. They weren’t too far apart, in retrospect.</p><p>He hesitated to knock, wondering if Sora was awake, if he’d mind the intrusion, what he’d even say, or ask for, or if he could even bring himself to talk. Throwing all caution to the wind, he rapped his fist on the door twice anyways.</p><p>Sora opened it seconds later, as if he’d been waiting. He wasn’t surprised, just gave Roxas this soft little smile and opened the door wider. Roxas shuffled in, shoulders hunched round his ears, eyeing Sora’s room. It was a little like his, with slight differences, a detail that was somehow comforting. </p><p>“I was nervous the first night here, too,” Sora whispered conspiratorially, as if all that kept Roxas up was mere nerves and not the mind shattering sensation that he didn’t belong. “Talking with Riku helped, though.”</p><p>At the name, Roxas couldn’t help curling his lip, and it took a second for the memories to file in order, neat like toy soldiers. A fight, a blindfold, long hair, scathing words, a blank, almost painfully neutral tone, a plea. One glance at Sora drained all that anger away, though. He didn’t regret his decision, and if given a chance to do it all over again, he’d make the same choice.</p><p>“You know,” Sora said, climbing into his bed and sitting against the wall, patting the space beside him. Roxas didn’t think anything of it, merely crawling over and scooting until as if by force of will he could meld into Sora’s side. “Even though we have the same face, I still can’t figure out what you’re thinking.”</p><p>Roxas huffed, resting his forehead on Sora’s shoulder and slowly rubbing back and forth, as if the electricity still in his skin would be diffused. “We’re still different people, remember?”</p><p>The room was quiet and dark, cast in shades of blue and purple, the stars and moon outside Sora’s window bright enough to shed light on shapes and Sora’s eyes. Roxas was curled up, knees to his chest and tucked as close to himself as he could get, like he was burrowing in place. </p><p>He could hear his and Sora’s breathing, not quite in sync, but a steady repetitive sound that added to the ambiance. The calmer Roxas grew, the more he heard — nightlife outside, croaks and choruses of frogs and crickets, wind whispering through leaves. The world that never was had only sounded like the dull buzz of electricity and rain pattering, and in his room he hadn’t been able to hear anything at all, just the sterile echo of himself.</p><p>Sora hummed, breaking the silence and drawing his knees up to rest his arms on, his index and thumb on one hand holding loosely onto the index of his other hand. “I mean, <em> yeah, </em>but we’re still…” he sighed, as if trying to find the word. “I feel like I should know you.”</p><p><em> Yeah, </em>Roxas thought, closing his eyes. </p><p>“You know me,” Sora said, almost a grumble. “It’s not fair that I don’t know you.”</p><p>“You will,” Roxas said with confidence. “I just got a head start.”</p><p>“Not fair,” Sora reiterated, a sentiment that made Roxas laugh, a short sound. </p><p>“Roxas?” Sora asked.</p><p>“Hm?”</p><p>“Do you miss being asleep?” There was a strange catch in Sora’s words, one Roxas couldn’t quite decipher.</p><p>“...not yet,” Roxas finally murmured, honesty he wasn’t sure he should show. </p><p>But Sora didn’t badger him for it, just nodded, seeming to turn Roxas’ words over in his head. </p><p>Eventually, Roxas fell asleep, warm and comfortable against Sora’s side. He woke up tucked into Sora’s bed proper, and when he stumbled downstairs, Sora was bright eyed and bushy tailed, no sign of sleeplessness or that Roxas’ tumble last night had affected him. He wondered, briefly, where Sora had slept, but decided to not to push the issue when Riku appeared groggy eyed. </p><p> </p><p>_—_</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t make for a very romantic story, Roxas thought afterwards, sitting glued to Sora’s side. They were on a balcony high in the tower, legs slotted through the banister as Roxas depended on Sora to hold his weight, leaning against him indulgently. It was high noon, just after lunch but before Sora’s training. He listened attentively as Sora chattered, sharing the most inane details he remembered as if Roxas didn’t have half-memories of them himself. </p><p><em> That </em>was confusing. It made Roxas rub at his chest, a gesture he caught Sora doing sometimes, too. They’d catch eyes, grin, laugh, act as if it didn’t mean anything. </p><p>Yen Sid said it later, wonderingly, almost concerned, “Peas in a pod, those two.”</p><p>Roxas didn’t have much to say to that, though. Somewhere along the line, belief in Sora turned to faith turned to hope turned to trust, and he built castles in his heart on top that foundation, a burden he felt only slightly guilty for.</p><p>“Lea should be back soon,” Sora said, finally tugging Roxas out of his sluggish thoughts. That was another thing. Sometimes, it felt like everything in the world except Sora came to him as if through leagues of water, slow and lethargic, making sense in waves only to undulate away in the same breath. </p><p>The mention of Lea in Sora’s voice shot to him like a torpedo. “What?” Roxas asked, too sharp. Sora turned to look at him, face falling open in that confused look he wore so well. </p><p>“Lea. Or, uhm, shoot I <em> just </em>got used to calling him that, too.” Sora grumbled, fussing with his hair on the side of his temple, before regarding Roxas fully again. “Axel. He’s back to being a Somebody, I guess.” Sora frowned, as if the details of that were still confusing to him. “He wants to be called Lea now.”</p><p><em> Lea, </em>Roxas mouthed, trying it out. He decided, quite plainly, that he didn’t like it.</p><p>“Hmph,” was all he said aloud, and Sora grinned, cheeky. He poked Roxas’ face with a finger Roxas didn’t even bother to try and swat away.</p><p>“You’re pouting,” Sora said, laughter in his voice.</p><p>“‘M not,” Roxas mumbled, Sora’s finger digging into his cheek enough to poke at his teeth. He turned his head to snap his teeth threateningly, eliciting a guffaw of laughter. “So? When’s he coming back?”</p><p>Sora hummed, turning to look at the horizon. Roxas closed his eyes.</p><p>“Tomorrow, I think.”</p><p> </p><p>_—_</p><p> </p><p>It was inevitable that Roxas and Riku would bump into each other. Wherever Sora was, Riku was, and the only reason he managed to avoid him this long was out of sheer coincidence — abnormality, really, because every waking moment found Riku and Sora together, if his half-there memories served right. </p><p>Roxas saw Riku and his face fell into the most impressive scowl he owned, of which there was many.</p><p>Riku, for the most part, managed to lie well enough to Sora that he was genuinely happy to see Roxas. “Well, you’re actually focused for once,” Riku mused, lips curved into something unreadable. His hair was cut short, dusting just shy of his shoulders, and Roxas could actually see his eyes now, a bright sea-green that glittered with light. </p><p>“And you actually look like yourself,” Roxas shot back, bitter, but then Riku’s sentence registered with him and he frowned, ignoring the brief stricken look on Riku’s face. “Wait, what do you mean focused?”</p><p>Riku seemed to swallow past something large, jaw working, before he regained his calm, an irritating plateau that Roxas wanted to smash through. “You don’t remember? I was there when you woke up.”</p><p>Roxas’ brow furrowed, but the memories of that moment were already half-gone, and all he really remembered were Sora’s eyes and warmth and nagging questions. Rather than bare this vulnerability, Roxas sniffed and turned more towards Sora, where he had his arm wrapped around Sora’s, “Guess you weren’t important enough to notice.”</p><p>He felt more than saw Riku zero in on that little gesture, and when Roxas glanced he found, to his satisfaction and dismay, irritation writ plain as day across Riku’s face. </p><p>Sora shifted beside him, and Roxas finally realized he’d been quiet for far too long. One look at <em> his </em>face though immediately had Roxas cowed. </p><p>He’d felt Sora angry, he’d <em> seen </em>Sora angry, he’d even been angry himself, knew the way his features twisted, knew the slow fire growing in intensity, searing his bones. Sora was leveling this anger straight at Roxas though, and Roxas had a new addition to tack on the list: Sora being angry at you was just about the shittiest feeling in the world.</p><p>“You shouldn’t say that to Riku,” Sora said, lips pressed together and brows drawn down, that summer glow in his eyes gone and caged away from Roxas.</p><p>Roxas rallied his strength. “Say what?” </p><p>Sora just gave him a long disappointed look. </p><p>Roxas glared back.</p><p>It was Riku who broke the stalemate, clearing his throat. “Don’t mind it, Sora,” he said, and Roxas scowled at how <em> sweetly </em>Riku said his name. As if he couldn’t help the way it existed in Riku, treasured and coveted. “I deserve it, really.”</p><p>Sora dragged his glare from Roxas to Riku, and it turned into something protective, fierce. “Don’t <em> you </em>say that. I’m going to start spraying you with water every time you do that.”</p><p>“Do what?” Riku demanded, almost helplessly.</p><p>“That… that,” Sora gestured with his hands, as if Riku’s broody angsty teenage melodrama existed physically between them.</p><p>Roxas leaned against Sora’s shoulder and leveled a smug grin at Riku. “He means your sad lil self-hate parade you’ve got going on.”</p><p>The placid look dripped off Riku’s face, replaced by a scowl. “I thought being in Sora’s heart would’ve given you a better attitude, but you still act like a little brat.”</p><p>That stung, just a little. Roxas didn’t like thinking of himself as the darkness in Sora’s heart, but the doubt sometimes nestled in a corner of his mind, beating off resistance with a wooden bat. “Right, I’ll remember that the next time you decide to make me disappear so you can have your best friend back. Just screw everyone else, right?”</p><p>Instead of anger though, Riku looked nearly sad again. </p><p>Roxas remembered that Riku hadn’t been unkind. Hadn’t really done more damage than needed to bring Sora back.</p><p>It didn’t make Roxas forgive Riku, though. </p><p> </p><p>_—_</p><p> </p><p>Roxas saw Axel and something wrenched inside him.</p><p>It was the best way he could describe it — he met vivid green eyes and felt a shift so fundamental it nearly staggered him, and if he wasn’t half draping on Sora in the first place he was sure he would’ve hit the ground. </p><p>It was a familiar feeling. He remembered cold stone under his knees, tears wet on his cheeks, pressing a gloved hand against his face — then the sensation was whisked away from him, replaced by the present, the immediate. </p><p>Sora called out to Axel, <em> Lea!, </em>but Axel was staring straight at Roxas, as if he’d seen a ghost. It nearly made Roxas crack a smile. </p><p>In two long strides Axel bridged the gap between them, cupping Roxas’ face between his too-big hands, and then Axel was laughing, lifting and hugging Roxas in buoyant joy. “I can’t believe it!” Axel’s laughter was muffled by Roxas’ hair, but it hid none of his happiness, because that’s what it was, wasn’t it? Sheer unbridled happiness. “You guys hid it from me!”</p><p>“It was a surprise,” Sora said, cheeky and grinning and so pleased with himself you’d think he’d discovered the solution for endless mana. </p><p>“I’m surprised you could even keep that big ol’ mouth of yours shut,” Axel teased, reaching over from around Roxas to tap Sora under his chin, a gesture that made Sora shy away with a laugh.</p><p>“And you!” Axel said, finally letting go of Roxas to actually see him face to face. Axel’s face was bright with this almost heartbreaking elation. Roxas felt overwhelmed in the face of how much his existence actually meant to someone. “Don’t you ever do that again,” Axel said, a note of actual anger tucked in there, enough to shame Roxas. “You and—” a strange look crossed his face, and uncharacteristically he stuttered. He shook his head, then discovered Roxas all over again. “I can’t believe it!”</p><p>“You’ve said that,” Roxas mumbled, abashed. </p><p>“Because it’s more than I thought could happen, but Sora’s like that, isn’t he?” Axel threw Sora a fond look, and he preened under the attention, folding his arms behind his head and swaying side to side with an abashed pleasure. </p><p>Then, violently and without warning, Roxas began to cry, and he realized belatedly that he’d wanted to since the moment he’d woken up, and only being glued to Sora’s side had kept it at bay.</p><p>Axel seemed to understand, because he gave a sad small smile, and Sora fluttered to his side, thumbing away tears and murmuring comfort and hugging Roxas in a fierce protective way that soothed whatever hurt was lingering under the surface, hidden in the depths that Roxas felt he’d never escape again.</p><p>Axel’s hand on his head grounded Roxas, though, and Sora’s arms around his shoulder kept him anchored.</p><p> </p><p>_—_</p><p> </p><p>If someone asked Roxas to explain why he was so attached to Sora, he wouldn't be able to give a straight answer. </p><p>Sora felt like an extension of Roxas — his other half, or a twin, or maybe this was what family was like, or maybe it was deeper than that, a soul split not neatly down the middle, but as if mirrored, until without Sora, Roxas felt incomplete. His heart was Sora's, and Sora's was his, and it wasn't that Roxas had to be beside him, but that he didn't want to imagine a future where he wasn't. Sora was Roxas' best friend, someone he depended dangerously on, and he was the light that guided Roxas, comforted him, sheltered him. </p><p>It was a lot to ask of someone his own age, but Sora shouldered that burden like it was nothing but a feather's weight, even though Roxas knew he was no Atlas. </p><p>Still, Sora tried.</p><p>Beyond the philosophical though, Sora was just funny. He made a good sparring partner, was maddeningly good at spells where Roxas wasn’t, and constantly wiped out when they skateboarded. They’d spent a number of afternoons laughing til they cried at any number of dumb pranks on Riku or Lea or Merlin (who definitely didn’t appreciate finding bunches of candy hidden in his beard). Being with Sora reminded Roxas that he was <em> real, </em> he was <em> someone, </em>he was a teenaged boy who could do sicker flips on his board than Sora and crow with laughter and bravado. </p><p>With Sora, Roxas felt like a Somebody. Not the fourteenth, or another vessel, or even a Nobody — Sora’s clear blue eyes saw past all that to someone who merely existed as himself.</p><p> </p><p>_—_</p><p> </p><p>When Roxas opened his eyes, a piece of Sora's heart shattered away, leaving behind an aching chasm.</p><p>He could almost see it, the ethereal collapse, the light catching on glass reflecting into his eyes, blinding him in flashes as colored memories disintegrated off the glittering platform. </p><p>He felt like he was falling backwards, gut tugging, a sensation so familiar it was becoming comforting. Then fine lashes drifted past his own eyes staring back at him and Sora reveled in elation, hugging Roxas as if to bring him back to him, ignoring the tears from a heart that felt broken.</p><p>
  <em> It's my turn to help you, now. </em>
</p><p>Sora closed his eyes.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>